


Villains' Guidelines 坏蛋守则

by PinkZebra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, This is a translation of a wonderful fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra





	Villains' Guidelines 坏蛋守则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Villains' Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062312) by [Blissaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissaster/pseuds/Blissaster). 



在哥谭市某个荒僻街区的某个废弃仓库内……

“这是什么东西？”当Boss把一张纸拍在打手甲的脸上，他忍不住张口问道。Boss的瞪视让他迅速地加上了“头儿”这个敬语。

Boss赞许地点了点头。“你们这些蠢货，这是你们必须，全部，遵守的各项守则的清单。”为了表示强调，他用锐利的眼神依次瞪视了每一个人。打手甲对Boss夸张的演技翻了个白眼，成功地赢得了一记“不闭嘴就等死”的恶毒眼神。他倒吸了一口气，明智地闭了嘴。“在被无理打断前，我说过，”Boss再次给了他一记眼刀，他胆怯地挤出一个微笑，聪明地封住了自己的嘴以及肢体语言。“这是你们必须遵守的各项守则，没有例外。”

顿时哀嚎四起。

“但是老大……”

“我以为坏蛋没有行为规范？”

“守则？什么守则？”

“你们必须遵守这些守则。”Boss掷地有声地强调。

“但是——”

“——除非你们想要被怒气冲冲、张牙舞爪的大蝙蝠撕成碎片？”Boss一锤定音，万籁俱寂。他们知道他们迟早会被抓——更有可能提早，不过希望常在，不是吗？——这是他们的工作的一部分，不过谁也不想变成残废。

Boss环顾四周，看到手下都一副心有戚戚的神色，满意地点了点头。“现在，让我们开始干正事。” 

 

守则一：不准绑架罗宾，切记！

谣传大蝙蝠对他的男孩保护欲泛滥？那些都是真的！ 

打手甲不知道整个过程是怎么发生的，总之结果是他们挟持了罗宾作为人质。他们要做的就是等蝙蝠侠来营救人质（因为毫无疑问他肯定会来）并掉进他们精心准备的陷阱。

打手甲正在幻想成功地抓住了蝙蝠侠之后他妈妈会有多自豪的时候，双重安全门被轰然炸开。蝙蝠车横冲直撞地闯了进来，看起来不像一辆车，更像是一辆全副武装的坦克。

“哥谭市有几千个孩子，加上周边城市则更多，而你们偏要绑架我的男孩？”蝙蝠侠声如雷鸣。打手甲惊恐地畏缩了。他听说过蝙蝠侠的暴脾气，但是亲耳听到并且亲眼看到——同时成为目标——这完全是两码事。

“你们会交还我的男孩，”蝙蝠侠的命令口气是打手甲听过的最颐指气使的，“最好是毫发无损的，否则……”威胁的话语戛然而止。打手甲深深地觉得蝙蝠侠能成为一个优秀的坏蛋，就凭他的威胁口气和眼神杀意以及武器装备。

 

守则二：如果你执意要绑架罗宾，而且好死不死的，真的成功了，无论如何都千万不要给那个男孩糖果，切记！ 

所有人都知道小男孩和糖果不兼容！ 

“有那么一个人——”

“谁在！让他闭嘴！”Boss的吼叫声充满挫败，这很好理解。自从罗宾被挟持以后，那是六小时之前的事了，那个男孩就不停地说说说，漫无主题而且完全停不下来。打手乙开始考虑绑架罗宾是不是个好主意。“塞住他的嘴，给他服镇静剂，或者把他打晕——等等，划掉最后一个……”

“然后——”罗宾孩子气的嗓音继续说着，完全无视——或者假装无视？——Boss的挫败。

“让他、闭、嘴！”

既然身体伤害不是可选项（蝙蝠侠肯定想杀了他们，他们不需要再伤害他的男孩来刺激他了。就算他们向他解释这是必要之举，蝙蝠侠也肯定不会听的。），打手乙决定选择第二方案。贿赂。

“喂，”他冲那个男孩叫了一声，男孩扭脸看向他，歪着头表示疑问。“如果你能安静几个小时的话，我会给你糖果吃。”

“喔，和解协议，”罗宾兴奋地说，“我喜欢你的思考方式。”

“所以，我们达成一致了？”打手乙忐忑地问。如果他成功了，当然是好事，如果他不成功……呃，也许他并不适合当个坏蛋。

“当然，”罗宾点了点头。

打手乙面露微笑，放松了下来。他不知道他捅了什么篓子。

半个小时后……

“于是，你看，我有了这个朋友——”罗宾高亢的声音回响在作为他们的基地的废弃仓库里。

“是哪个蠢货给了那个男孩糖果？”Boss发出愤怒地呐喊。如果他是一条龙，现在已经在喷火柱了。由于他不是，他只能对着他那些不中用的手下怒吼。“那个小魔头已经够精力旺盛的了！”

 

守则三：不准在罗宾面前爆粗口。

如果你不小心爆了粗口，只能向各路神仙祈祷那个孩子不要跟着你学。如果他学舌了……好吧，再见，很高兴认识你。 

打手丙清楚那些守则。而且，他知道听老大的话遵守那些守则，对所有人都好。

可是……

现在，他正在和罗宾交手。整个交手的过程就是他尝试打中罗宾却一再落空。他不知道他应该感到生气还是庆幸（天知道如果他打伤了蝙蝠家的男孩蝙蝠侠会怎么对付他）。.

尽管如此，他此刻的情绪还是偏向于前者。而且那个男孩的伶牙俐齿一直在火上浇油。

“敢不敢站住一秒钟不动，你这个小鸟怪。"打手丙冲着传说中的神奇男孩一个猛扑，对方只侧身一闪，就轻轻松松地躲开了他，接着还在他的屁股上踢了一脚。这对他的身体伤害远远小于精神伤害。他，一个成年人，竟然抓不住罗宾，一个小孩。“该死，婊子养的！”

这些词还没过脑子就从他嘴里蹦了出来。

死寂。无声无息的死寂。

所有人都僵住了，所有视线都集中在打手丙和罗宾身上。其他打手都屏息等待着，希冀那个男孩不会学舌……

“婊子养的。”一个孩子气的高亢嗓音重复了这个词组。

罗宾。

所有打手都石化了。

罗宾咯咯地笑了起来。这些词在他舌尖上滚动，既有趣又陌生。于是他又说了一遍。“婊子养的。”

然后他又说了一遍。

他又说了一遍。

又说了一遍。

这个晚上结束前，这些词一定能熟极而流地从他口里蹦出来。

蝙蝠侠怒目而视。打手丙畏缩了，害怕得抽泣起来。就算蝙蝠侠一言不发，他的怒视也和他最大音量的怒吼一样充满压迫感。

“你怎么敢，”蝙蝠侠发出低沉如同耳语的气声。对打手丙来说就像死神的低语。看看蝙蝠侠的脸，死神也不过如此。“你这该死的废物蠢材杂种。” 

打手丙很想指出蝙蝠侠爆的粗口更长串也更难听，但蝙蝠侠的怒视让他咽回了嘴边的话。蝙蝠侠看起来已经够杀气腾腾了。

我这下死定了！

 

守则四：不准碰罗宾。不准拥抱，不准捏脸，特别是不准亲吻！

除非你想身体少掉一块，或者两块，或者三块，或者七零八碎到亲娘都认不出…… 

打手丁是整个打手组里唯一的女性。尽管她是个坏人，但她仍然是个女人。就像任何一个女人一样，她喜欢可爱的东西。而且她认为罗宾是个小可爱。非常可爱的小可爱。

“举起手来！我不想伤害女性！”罗宾边说着边努力摆出严厉的威吓表情。但当那个男孩模仿他的导师公事公办正儿八经的时候，在打手丁眼中，他显得更可爱了。

她发出一声尖叫。“太可爱了！”

“我才不可爱！”罗宾坚决否认，双手抱胸，试图表现自己很生气。但他无意识的嘟嘴破坏了整个造型。

罗宾太可爱了，简直不能好了，她内心持续尖叫着。“我可以捏捏你的脸吗？”她问道。

罗宾皱起眉头。“我不是小孩子，”他表示。他的声音带着一丝抱怨，同时嘴嘟得更高了。

“不，当然不是。对不起，”打手丁真诚地说，“那么拥抱可以吗？”

罗宾似乎考虑了片刻。他想到了布鲁斯。想到了他的监护人常常拥抱其他人——特别是女性。所以那不是孩子气的行为，对吗？

“拜托？”打手丁非常有诚意地加上了请求口气，展现她的女性魅力。

犹豫了一会儿，罗宾点了点头。“你很有礼貌地提出了请求，”他说，似乎这让她的要求变得正当了。

打手丁差点没抑制住自己的尖叫。她向他伸出双手，就差那么几英寸就能碰到那个男孩了，突然某个带尖角的锐利物体飕飕掠过她，险些切断了她的手指。她大叫一声，吓了一大跳，把双手收回胸前。她转身面向那个胆敢打扰她的家伙（他们难道不知道这是千载难逢的机会吗？）正要发作，结果对上一个阴云密布的蝙蝠侠。

“把手拿开，”蝙蝠侠以他一贯生硬的腔调命令道。

打手丁举起双手以示投降，明智地知道不要在蝙蝠侠看起来想杀人的时候忤逆他。

她不知道自己是中了什么邪了，也许是有什么她不知道的疯狂基因，又或者只是她的女性本能蠢蠢欲动，总之她不经脑子地蹦出来一句：“亲吻也不行？”

蝙蝠侠杀意凌厉的瞪视——暗示某种备受折磨惨绝人寰的死法——是她得到的唯一答案。

“好吧……亲吻也不行。”

 

守则五：不准让罗宾不开心。

是的，这意味着不准讥讽嘲笑，不准妙语反诘，不准恶意回嘴，总之不准说任何让那个孩子不高兴的话。记住，一个不开心的罗宾等于一个杀气腾腾（呃，比平时更加杀气腾腾）的蝙蝠侠。 

打手戊觉得“小矮子”对小罗宾来说是个无伤大雅的侮辱。但很显然他错了。因为他刚一说出这个词，罗宾就开始嚎啕大哭。震耳欲聋，闻者伤心，简直就像世界末日来临。

“蝙蝠侠！”罗宾嚎啕中拔高了嗓门，“他叫我小矮子！”

就这样，打手戊被一个活生生的蝙蝠侠围追堵截，后者一副就算上天入地都不会放过他的架势。

“你怎么敢！他对自己的身高很敏感，该死！你知道上次他崩溃之后我花了多少时间才哄得他平静下来？你知道吗？”蝙蝠侠怒吼着，向他掷出一支锐利无比的蝙蝠镖（他的武器装备似乎用之不竭），“你以为你可以随随便便就让他不开心？考虑下后果，你这个蠢货！”

“啊呀！”打手戊脸色苍白，最后一支蝙蝠镖离他的脸就差一英寸，“对不起！我真不知道！我发誓！”

 

守则六：当心罗宾的狗狗眼攻击！ 

天真无邪的外表不能说明本质。那个男孩看起来人畜无害，但这不是真的，我再重复一遍，这不是真的！千万别被他最擅长的狗狗眼给骗了！

打手己不敢相信自己的好运气。他独自一个人成功绑架了罗宾！Boss知道了这件事之后，肯定会提拔他！他把不省人事的罗宾扛在肩上，开心大笑着跑回基地。

“嗨，”罗宾喊道，“能不能把我放下来？”他有礼貌地请求，“求你？”他很有诚意地加上了一句。

“这样你就可以逃走？”打手己挖苦道，鼻子发出哼声。“我可不这么想，小男孩。”

“可是，可是……”罗宾的声音微微发颤，“被这样扛着实在太丢人了，”他抱怨着，听起来非常窘迫。打手己都能想象出他脸颊飞红的样子。

哈？这就是问题所在？

“我保证我不会逃走的，”罗宾用他最真诚的声音说道。

打手己考虑了一下，这个男孩听起来很诚恳。

“如果我自己走路，你也不会觉得累，对吗？”罗宾摆事实讲道理。

这确实有道理，打手己想，不觉点了点头。

“求你了？”罗宾恳求道。

打手己也许是心如磐石，但是磐石也有缝。而且罗宾实在是……太可爱了。打手己不敢相信自己刚刚用“可爱”形容了蝙蝠家的小孩，——要知道蝙蝠侠是最让人恐惧的英雄（他真的是个英雄？打手己深深怀疑着。有时候黑暗骑士更像个坏蛋……），——但是显然没有更好的词来形容这个男孩了。一双大大的蓝眼睛，天真又孩子气……

他怎么可能抵挡得住？

“噢，好吧，”打手己小心翼翼地把男孩放到了地上。有关蝙蝠侠对这个男孩充满保护欲的谣言铺天盖地，不能不信。

罗宾开心地笑了。

打手己报以微笑。

下一秒钟他瘫倒在地，痛苦地扭动身体，蜷起双腿护住要害部位。

“谢谢你！”罗宾不无恶意地喊道，一边跑远一边还在快乐地挥手，“下次见！”

该死的混小子！骗人的狗狗眼！

 

守则七：当蝙蝠侠和罗宾在吵架，千万不要介入。切记！ 

无论罗宾和蝙蝠侠有多么不同，他始终是蝙蝠家的小孩：不光有脾气，瞪人也很凶。

事情的起因是罗宾问蝙蝠侠他能不能和他的朋友们单独出去玩。毫不奇怪，蝙蝠侠的回答是一句严厉的“不行”。

“但是蝙蝠侠……”罗宾抱怨着，“你知道我可以照顾好自己！”

蝙蝠侠紧蹙的眉峰显然表明了他的疑虑，尽管他仅仅表示：“我不想冒任何风险。”

“我会非常，非常，非常小心的。我保证！”

蝙蝠侠不为所动。

两个义警正大眼瞪小眼——罗宾的狗狗眼写着“求你，求你，求你了~~~”，而蝙蝠侠的瞪视则写着“除非世界末日，小子。就算到了那时，我也就考虑考虑，也许要考虑很久。”——这时打手庚插了句嘴：“事实上我同意蝙蝠侠的意见。”

所有打手都难以置信地看着他。蝙蝠侠对罗宾勾起嘴角，露出一个“看到没？连那样的蠢货都知道我是对的”的假笑。罗宾怒目而视。

打手庚躲在打手甲的身后。“这——这是事实，蝙蝠侠说的很有道理。”他辩解着，在他同伴的高大身形的掩护下探出头来。

罗宾的怒视骤然升级，从“我恨你”变成了“我希望你不得好死”。

打手庚尖叫了一声，立刻缩在他同伴的身后，努力把自己藏好。

“这是事实！”打手庚还在嘴硬。

打手甲盯着打手庚，琢磨着他到底是勇气可嘉还是脑子有水，并明智地挪开两步，把打手庚彻底暴露在了罗宾的攻击之下。

罗宾当然不会放过机会。

“去死吧！”罗宾咬牙切齿地说，一支蝙蝠镖猛地掷向打手庚。

打手庚惨叫一声，蝙蝠镖擦过他的脸颊。一场你追我逐开始了。

蝙蝠侠看着怒火熊熊的罗宾追逐着那个打手，面露笑意，深感骄傲。罗宾必须有蝙蝠家的基因，他的怒视就是证明。

 

守则八：如果你当了Boss，独白务必要简短。

蝙蝠侠也许算是有耐心的（当他心情好的时候，或者说并没有比平时心情更差），罗宾显然不是。 

“然后世界就是我的了！”Boss正准备发出邪恶的笑声——他已经练习了整整一个月，还有一大篇以统治世界为主题的演讲——当一支蝙蝠镖飕飕掠过他，吓得他大气不敢出。他看向蝙蝠镖飞来的方向，以为会看到一个比平时更阴沉的蝙蝠侠。让他惊讶的是，怒视着他的人是罗宾。

“十二点已经过了，我很累了，我想睡觉，该死！你最好赶快说完你的废话，不然……”他的瞪视代替了语言。绞动的双手显然是对“不然……”作出了明确解释。

Boss的笑声哽在喉咙里。


End file.
